Till the end
by samdan
Summary: What would Sakura do if Syaoran, her long time friend, leaves? The memories of them together are hunting her and she'll have one chance to tell him her true feelings. One-shoot SxS r


Hi! Well this is a oneshot that was in my mind month ago but I forgot it until I heard one of my favorite childhood songs that reminded me about it, I hope you like it 'cause I think it's not bad.

Well enjoy!!^.^

'Till the end

Sakura's POV

I can't believe your leaving! It seems as if we met yesterday but it was nearly twelve years since you and your family move to the house in front of us. I recall it clearly; I was gazing outside the window amazed at how many things were getting out of the trunk "Want to come with us to welcome our new neighbors?" my mother asked me while placing one hand in my shoulder, she discovered me looking with curiosity to your new house. I smiled and nod with excitement, meeting new people always make me happy and you know it well right?

I walked with my parents and brother to your house, the trunk had gone and we were in front of the garden when your mother got out with a polite smile, my mother introduced herself and then she introduced us, that was when I saw you, you were heading out of the house with your sisters behind you stand besides your mother and in front of me while my parents talked with your mother and your sisters were `attacking´ my brother "Hi! I'm Sakura and you?" I asked you looking up at you "I'm Syaoran" you answer me with a smile that made me blush "I see you have met my soon" a sweet voice told me from your side and I could saw my parents and your mother looking at me.

That's one of my precious memories, the day I met you I was four and you were seven, and since that day you were always by my side, hugging me when I needed, making me smile when I cried, so much thing you made for me. I can see you packing your things in your room from my window; you looked pretty excited and happy and seeing you smile make me smile too but then I remember you parting from my side, parting away from me and leaving me behind as someone that was part of your childhood, a friend you will remember in the future as nothing more than that: a friend but for me you are something more, to my heart you are the only one my eyes can look, the one that I wanted to feel his lips on mine, to be able to caress your hair in more than a friendly way, the one I wanted to say `I love you´…….but that doesn't matter now.

I get out of my room to go to the kitchen for something to drink, my throat is dry and my eyes are red for crying all night, I walk in to the living room and see the old armchair in the corner of it and another memory come to me of you and me sitting there together.

You were eight by that time and I was five, a year ago you arrived to the neighborhood with your mother and sisters and since that time my parents and your mother become good friends and you and I were together all time "Come Sakura I have a new book" you told me taking my hand and leading me to the armchair, you helped me climbing in it and then you sit beside me opening the book for me to see the drawings, I knew how you hated those books where they were more drawings than words but you always read them to me, you started the reading and I got myself comfortable besides you putting my head in you arm while your voice filed my ears, your voice always made me feel good inside and save by your side, I started to close my eyes and slowly flying to dream land but before I let myself fly away I felt your lips on my forehead.

I feel the tears in my eyes again as I remember all the times you read to me sitting in that armchair together, even when we are all grown up you still do that and I always fall a sleep in you arms, it is going to be so different now that you will not be here to protect me, I would stand seeing you kiss another girl that you would call `girlfriend´ even if it breaks my heart every time it happen but stay with me, I get out of my memories when I hear someone coming my way, I don't want anyone to see me crying, I would not stand the questions and I only want to be beautiful and look happy for you when you see me and so you remember me that way.

I get in the kitchen and fill a glass with water; I hear footsteps behind me and then a hand in my arm that turn me to face the person that was behind me "You were crying again all night right Sakura?" Touya, my brother, ask me, I try to smile at him and move my head in a negative way but my eyes would betray me so I decide to just smile, he hug me tenderly, he was the only one I had told about my feeling for you, more that he made me tell him but it was the same at the end but it doesn't matter if I tell my family about it, they, along with your mother, were always saying that we were in love and it made me happy to think that you were feeling the same way as me but you never said anything so I kept silent too, fearing that it wasn't like that and I could end our friendship.

"I…"Touya told making me get out of my thoughts again, it seems that he wanted to tell me something but couldn't, I separate myself from him and look at him "I think that you should tell him……you know?....now that he's leaving" my eyes grow wide, I never think to live long enough to hear my brother say something like that, he was always teasing you since we met and when he knew about my feelings he was always trying to prevent anything happen "Why the sudden change?" I just had to ask, it wasn't something he would say "Well……he's leaving and I have heard you crying all nights since he told you he was accepted in that university and he was leaving" I just could smile at him and hug him once more time thanking at him for his words but it wasn't enough, my heart wouldn't stand if you tell me you don't love me that way.

I parted from where he was and with a last smile at him I get out of the house by the back door, I just can't believe that everything in my house would remind me about you! There in the back yard were so many memories about our games where you explain me everything I couldn't understand, when I couldn't understand something about math you explain it to me with games that made me laugh and learn at the same time. When I fall in love with you? I have asked that to myself many times and the answer is the same, from that first smile you gave me years ago you take my heart and you haven't returned it to me.

I decided that going for a walk would be better to distract my mind, so I head out of the back yard and start walking through a very familiar path, it seems that my mind is against the thought of forgetting you for a moment, it doesn't matter if I'm out of house, the whole neighborhood keep so many precious memories of you and me, this path that take me to the high school remind me when we return home together and sometimes, when you could, you bought me an ice cream in the sunny days or a hot chocolate when it was a cold winter day.

I sight as I remember all the jokes and smiles we share together walking through this same path, I decide to change rout, since my mind won't let me forget you even for a little time the I might as well go to some place in which I would see you in every corner.

I walk passing through many streets that hold memories but not as many as the park which I was heading to, I arrived in less time that I remember we take to be there, maybe it was because we always were walking slowly and talking, still now that you are nineteen you still come with me every Saturday, but that it's going to change.

The park is empty today, I remember you liked to come here when there wasn't too many people "I like being with you alone" you told me one day when I asked you the reason of that, I blushed furiously that day and got nervous by your answer but you just smiled at me; I walk to the swings and sit in one of them swinging myself, I couldn't stop myself for thinking about the day you kissed me when I was six, it wasn't in the lips but it felt so soft in my cheek, I remember felt backwards from the swing, you got very worried and hurried yourself by my side as you sit me on the floor to check if I was hurt and even though I wasn't I started crying, you were trying to calm me so you hug me closed to you and peck my cheek, the feeling of your lips on my cheek amused me and I stop crying and turned to see you, you were smiling to me and there was a hint or redness in your cheeks and I couldn't stop but blush as every time you smiled at me.

Unconsciously I put my hand in the place you kissed so many years ago, I look at the clock and found out it was almost the time of your departure, I stand from the swing in one motion and start running down the streets, I didn't realize how much time I took to walk to the park and stay there remembering you, when I arrived home I heard my mother calling me, I walk where her voice come "Com Sakura, Syaoran is leaving in some minutes and I'm sure you would want to say good bye" my mother told while taking my hand and guiding me to where you were saying good bye to everyone, including my brother, you turn to the direction my mother leave me while she walk to my father's side "I haven't see you in the whole day" you told me when you was in front of me, I can't find my voice to say anything, I don't want to say good bye, not yet it's too hard to stand it, I turn to see my brother as I remember his advice and then I turn to see you again, you seem as if you wanted to say something but couldn't "Mom why don't we go to see if Syaoran leave something" one of your sisters ask your mother, she nod and follow your three sisters to your house promising to return "Oh! I just remember I leave something in the fire, Touya why don't you help me to finish the dinner? We'll return when Syaoran-kun leave" Touya nod as well and follow my mother to our house "Well I better leave you two alone" my father told and leave behind my mother and my brother.

I follow them with the eyes "Sakura" your voice call and I return my gaze to you, you were always taller than me so I have to look up a little to see your beautiful face "You won't say anything?" your voice sound a little sad and that break my heart but I couldn't come with anything to say so I just threw myself to your arms prying to god to not let me cry in front of you, you hug me back making my body closer to yours and I felt something in your pocket coat, I took it a little out to see what it was and found your train ticket, an idea get in my head and the hurt in my chest for you departing make me act.

I took it out of your pocket and escape from your hold running towards my backyard, you seem astonished by my running away and then you found out I take your ticket, you start chasing behind me, calling my name, I really don't know what I am going to do with it but I just want to give you a reason to stay but you're a fast runner and catch me quite easily but I won't surrender so I hide the ticket between my coat and my dress, you turn me to face you "Sakura it's not funny I need it" you are almost yelling , you never did that to me but it doesn't matter if I could make you stay…. but I couldn't 'cause you found it and take it, when I see you with the ticket in your hands I found out I failed and remove myself from your hold once more, I can't contain my tears anymore and let myself cry openly, my gaze is a blur from all my tears and I can't see your face but I feel your arms around my waist pulling me to you again, your mouth is by my ear and I feel your breath "Sakura" I realized in your whisper you are desperate for my tears, you never like when I cry "Sakura I'm sorry, I didn't want you crying for me…….Sakura I…….I love you Sakura and can't stand that look you just gave me" my brain stop working and my tears stop, I don't think you really meant what you just said or at least not in the way I wanted.

I separate from you again but you don't let go of my waist and it just feel right, to feel your arms around my waist "Don't look at me like that again please" you put your forehead against mine and closed your eyes, I see a lonely tear rolling from one of your eyes, I really don't know what look you meant but it doesn't matter because I won't do it again if it hurt you so much, I don't know what to do now so just decided to do what I wanted to since years ago, I stand in my tip toes and put my lips on yours closing my eyes to savor your lips, I didn't expect you to react to my kiss, I was expecting you to move out from it but to my surprise you lean in it and pull me closer almost carrying me out of the floor, the surprise disappear slowly as I lost myself in the sweet of you lips and after some seconds that felt like minutes we pull apart pressing our foreheads together "I love you Syaoran" I just had to say it after the kiss just to make clear to you what I feel "I love you Sakura" I hear your voice whispering in my ear and send shivers down my spine.

We finally separate but leave our hands together but then the ticket fall from your forgotten grasp, we stay there looking at it not knowing what to do or say and then I think of how much you wanted to study in that university "The taxi would be here in any moment" I told you and you look at me with surprise, I smile at you "You should go, it's your dream" you smiled at me too "But you are my life" that make my heart beat as mad but I know it wouldn't be fair "Then promise me you won't let your dream die and neither your life" you hug me again making me feel loved and kiss my hair before separate again "I'll call you every day and visit you every time I could" you promise me and I just peck you in the lips.

We walk to where the taxi would be and my family and yours were there already with knowing grins and a frown from Touya, the taxi arrived seconds later putting your luggage in the car while you say goodbye to everyone again, when it was my turn, to my brother's dismay, you kiss me fully in the lips, after a few seconds you parted it "I'll come back, wait for me" you whisper caressing my face with your hand, I smile at you and nod while you get in the car and leave, but I know you will come back 'cause you never failed a promise and I'll wait for you 'til the end.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? It's too large? I hope no but you just said. Please review it's very important for me. My sis says that I should make a second part but I'm not sure, what do you say?

Well that's all I wait for many reviews but just if you want. ^_^ XD


End file.
